eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1950 (18 May 2000)
Synopsis Pat tells Natalie she's fallen out with Roy but asks Natalie not to tell Barry. She phones someone in Yellow Pages and goes out very early. Meanwhile Frank praises Peggy for "playing a blinder". Roy gets up in the Vic and Peggy says it's not her fault it's all gone sour for him - she had to tell Pat. Frank is curious that Dan supposedly tipped them off - Frank asks why Dan didn't just dump them in it? Frank goes to see Phil to investigate how the police knew. Frank discusses it with Phil and says only 4 people in the world knew about the deal as far as he knew. Janine is gossiping in the café, saying her Dad and Roy were out drinking with uncle Johnny late last night and Roy stayed on the sofa. Dan chats casually to her and discovers it's not a real uncle and his name is Johnny Lee. Roy goes home and Barry tells him Pat had gone out when he got up, and asks what he's done wrong. Roy snaps and Barry says he obviously HAS done something very wrong. Jackie arrives at the restaurant in a very bad mood, and Gianni asks if it's the time of the month again. She say no, actually she has a good reason for being upset. Phil goes to see Dan - who mentions "Johnny Lee", saying the man on the phone mentioned that name. Phil goes back, and tells Frank that it's possible that Dan is telling the truth and that would mean that someone knows everything about the cars. They try to sort out the cars but Pat still has half the keys. Then they try to find them and they're gone. Laura tells Mark Ian's still not talking to her. Sandra asks Ian if he'd dream of telling her how to dress when he's not at work, and Ian says it's different when it's someone who looks after children. Meanwhile Beppe is chatting up Mel, and she accepts a dinner date some time. Jim goes to the launderette and Dot says the cleaners sent the ring back. Jim has been promising it to Maureen and Dot hands it to her, saying here it is then. Maureen puts in on and Jim looks sick. Sonia and Robbie are still collecting Wellard's mess, and Dot tells them what good news it is about the ring. They go into the Vic and see Maureen wearing their granny's ring and are so rude that Maureen says she doesn't want it now. Pat walks back, having sold the cars and gives the envelope of money to a street charity band. Frank, Roy and Peggy are furiously looking for her and when she appears, she is furious especially when she discovers that everyone else knew, and Frank knew it when they were discussing what a good bloke Roy was last week. Pat says she has sold the cars for scrap, and they can now see what it feels like to be cut out of the decisions. Until last night she'd have done anything for them, but now she feels she means nothing to any of them. Phil says £5,000 is better than nothing, and Pat says not to him, because she gave it away. Peggy goes to see Pat, and she says that Peggy has Frank, and she's now sharing cosy little secrets with Roy. Peggy says "Oh I see, you didn't really give the money away, you want us to come cap in hand to us for it." Pat laughs at the suggestion. Peggy calls her a silly cow and says she hasn't "got everything": half of her home belongs to a stranger and she has to buy it back, plus she wanted her breast reconstruction before summer. Meanwhile, Barry asks Roy what's up, and then Peggy comes down and tells Roy that his wife is waiting for him. Pat is furious with Roy for dealing behind Frank's back after everything they have done. She says she wouldn't have given away the money if she'd known how desperate Frank and Peggy were for it. Pat says she has told Roy so many times to trust her and not to tell lies, and she trusted him, and thought that he of all people would tell the truth. She says she really believed he was a better man than Frank, but it was all a fantasy! Roy apologises and asks to work it out. Pat tells him to get out of the house and her life and she never ever wants to see him again. Credits Main cast *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Mike Reid as Frank *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Race Davies as Jackie *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Clare Wilkie as Sandra *Michael Greco as Beppe *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *John Bardon as Jim *June Brown as Dot *Diana Coupland as Maureen *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Todd Carty as Mark *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes